


J is Making a Thing

by The_General_Gist



Series: Story Dreams [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Series: Story Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820446





	J is Making a Thing

I was stuck in a swimming pool. The water was unnaturally clear, only being slightly yellow, like an old photo, to distinguish it from the air, and at the bottom of the pool was a closet. Somehow, I had it in my mind that there was a passage behind the closet, so I swam down and through the closet and a bunch of clothes. When I reached the surface, I was in an artificial shore-like area in a building still under construction. I was above water, but the old-photo graininess was still there. Then a muppet showed up and revealed it wanted to take over my body. I tricked the muppet by pretending to already be possessed, and by a far greater evil.


End file.
